Roller Brawl
Roller Brawl is a playable character in the Skylanders series and a recurring character in the Skylanders Academy Netflix series. In the Skylanders series, she is a part of the Undead Element. History Skylanders Biography Roller Brawl grew up with five older vampire brothers, who were all very big and overprotective. Being the smallest of her family, she learned how to use her speed and cunning to become one of the toughest jammers in the Undead Roller Derby League. It was during the championship match when she caught the eye of Kaos, who fell head-over-heels in love with her. But when her overprotective brothers stepped in, Kaos had them captured by Drow and taken prisoner. Roller Brawl swore revenge, but even with her impressive skills, she was no match for an entire Drow army. Having developed a strong distaste for evil, she joined up with the Skylanders to fight against Kaos - while never giving up on her search for her brothers. Actions Roller Brawl was first seen in Skylanders: SWAP-Force, where she helped the SWAP-Force to prevent Kaos from trying to 'Evilize' the Ancient Elementals. Roller Brawl also appears in Skylanders Cloud Patrol, where she had to operate a cannon to fire at some sheep. She also appears in Skylanders: Lost Islands, with a counterpart known as Snowler Brawl. In Skylanders: Battlecast, Roller Brawl is a part of a card-based strategy game to help fight against Villains. Roller Brawl later appeared in Skylanders: SuperChargers under the name Bone Bash Roller Brawl, where she and seven other Core Skylanders joined a new team known as the SuperChargers, where he would try to turn Skylands back to the way it was before Kaos took it over in her Tomb Buggy. She also has a counterpart known as Legendary Bone Bash Roller Brawl. )]] )]] Bone Bash Roller Brawl was racing against other Skylanders in Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, until the Skylanders have to face against Kaos once again. She also appears in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, where she gains an Awakened Form. Roller Brawl may also appear in Skylanders: Trap Team and Skylanders: Imaginators, where she would help those various Skylander teams in their respected adventures. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 1 Skylanders Unite! **Episode 4 Dream Girls **Episode 9 Beard Science **Episode 12 Assault on Skylander Academy *Season 2 **Episode 6 Split Decision **Episode 7 The People vs. Pop Fizz **Episode 8 One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest **Episode 9 Belly of the Beast **Episode 11 Sheep(ball) Dreams **Episode 12 It Techs Two **Episode 13 Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 6 Weekend at Eon's **Episode 9 Three Sides to Every Story **Episode 13 Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2 Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Female Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Vampires Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Related to Other Sorcerers Category:Undead Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Technomagic